Half Of WHat You See
by Karushna5
Summary: Horses hooves pound on the dirt beneath him as a man in black races through the night,machete in one hand severed head in another.A scream is heard as Aragorns watches.It's his turn to die. He can feel it


Only Believe Half Of What You See

By: Karushna5

A/N: This is a Halloween story I came up with while watching The Hollow on ABC Family one night when my muse kicked me and said what if the headless horseman lived in middle earth and so this story came into being.

Summary: Horses hooves pound on the dirt beneath him as a man in black races through the night, a black machete in one hand and a severed head in another. A scream is heard in the night as Aragorn watches the horseman approach. It is his turn to die he can feel it.

ON WITH THE FIC

"I dare you to cross." came one voice

"No I _Dare You _to cross." said another.

In a tavern in the small town of Arensdale Aragorn listed to two young men bicker. They had been doing the same thing for hours. They were only about sixteen, by his reckoning; one had mousy brown hair while the other had black. He didn't quite know why they bickered or what it was over, nor did he care. He was here on a different matter. He was here to investigate a series of murders around this town. Someone was riding through the night screeching like a madman. He would pickup random passerby's who caught his attention and slaughter them while riding by. He removed their heads then left the corpses to rot where they lay. He had only arrived a few days ago expecting to find mass chaos and widespread panic. However, and much to his frustrations and annoyance, he found that the rumors that had led him here was only an urban legend told to scare people. The only problem he had actually found was several teenage boys playing a cruel joke on the locals. He discovered this the day before and of course the gentlemen involved were currently locked away in the local prison until a suitable punishment could be decided.

The boys he had been vaguely listening to at this point had finally stopped their silly argument. He wanted nothing more then to be away from this town and back home where he belonged. Aragorn was angry more at himself then anyone else. He was the one who decided to ride for the little town when he heard the silly legend, believing it to be true and rushing to the villager's aid when they didn't even need him. Never in his life had he felt more foolish. His friends and family would have grand laugh when word of this reached their ears. And even a greater laugh when they heard the legend about a supposed headless rider haunting a bridge leading into a set of woods on the other side of the village. It was said to be cursed to all who cross. And those who did would be hunted by the horseman.

Aragorn smiled slightly at least he had a good ghost story when he returned home. Diffiently a tale that would be told around campfires and on dark nights.

The argument started again.

"You're too afraid. Admit it." said the brown haired boy.

"I'm not afraid." exclaimed the other.

"Then go up there and cross the bridge." He said his nose held smugly in the air. The other wouldn't back down from a taunt like that.

"Only if you go first." said the other equally as smug.

"Nether of you will go. Ya hear." said an old man. He was medium height, only towering slightly over the two boys. Graying hair clung to the sides of his face and stubble around his chin. What looked like once black hair had long ago lost its shine while gray hairs set at random points among the locks. He was missing two or three of his teeth. "You're not allowed to go anywhere near that bridge. If I catch either of you there tonight I'll lock you away with them other boys in the prison. Ya hear?"

Both sighed dramatically as they answered, "Yes sir."

The old man went to a seat near where Strider was. Another man looking to only in his late twenties sat with him. This one bore a striking resemblance to the older man. Perhaps what he had looked like when he was young.

The second one spoke next, "Don't worry so much father, it's only a silly legend."

"Humph." said the old man. He took a deep drink from the tanker in front of him. "It's not the silly curse that bothers me, but what may reside on the other side of those woods."

The same boys started whispering on how they would steal away into the night and head for the bridge. Aragorn had lived among the elves for several decades now and though his hearing wasn't as sharp as theirs it was still better than must humans.

Aragorn tapped the man on the shoulder. Both looked up at him. "Forgive me for intruding, but they're planning to head to the bridge anyway. You might want to catch them before they do anything foolish."

The younger of the two looked to where the boys were and sure enough they were leaving in the direction of the forbidden bridge. Cursing the younger left the bar chasing after the other two.

Aragorn started to head to his room when he felt a hand on his sleeve. It was the old man.

"Please sit and talk with me." he motioned to the now empty seat next to him. "I want to thank you for telling us. My grandsons would probably have gone anyway."

"It was no trouble. I just didn't want to have to have to drag them away from danger in the morning or investigate another prank."

"I see what you mean." said the old man. "Our towns people truly are sorry for your time wasted we know you rangers have hard enough time without racing after every hoax and trick running around in the world." He took another drink "Did you at least enjoy the story I guarantee it's a grand one to scare off people."

Strider smiled "I have no doubt in that. I had me worried enough that I would ride down here." Silence fell between them for a short time before Aragron spoke again.

"Do you believe the ghost exists?" asked Strider.

"Hmm." The man thought for a moment, "I'm not sure if I believe in it or not, for I have never seen the Headless Rider. But I will tell you what I do believe." The man took a sip of his drink. "I believe that you should only believe part of what you hear and half of what you see. You see lad most people believe in ghost because they want to believe. They come into places others say are haunted expecting to be disproved, but what they don't realize is that the tale has already had them convinced while they walk into a supposed really terrible area. It is then they notice all the sounds they never bothered to notice before. The settling of a house becomes a ghost walking in the attic, voices heard in another room are from the people talking in the rooms above them, the sounds of chains being rattled are the neighbors dogs roaming next door, every thing they hear is not thought to be what it really is, but that of a haunting of the undead. However, those who truly don't believe won't notice anything at all. The noises are easily explained. Thus explaining one fact in life."

"And what fact is that?"

"You only believe what you want to believe. If you believe it to be real then it is so. If you believe it to be false than it does not exist. At least when it comes to ghosts anyway."

After a few minutes more Aragorn finally left heading upstairs to the room he had been given for the night. After making sure his belongings were packed and ready for the long trek back home he collapsed onto the bed. It was hard and felt like he was sleeping on a board lined with straw and the pillow was flat, having long ago lost its fluff. He spent most of the night tossing and turning trying to find a comfortable position and late into the night, or early in the morning (depends on how you look at it) he fell into a light sleep.

The next morning he awoke to the sounds of birds chirping outside his window. He could hear the other occupants of the inn up and about getting ready to do whatever task they needed before heading back on the rode, home, or maybe to disappear for a few hours and come back again when the bar downstairs was open.

Aragorn stood up and stretched. His back was stiff from lying on the hard mattress all night.

'Maybe I should have left last night. The ground may have been more forgiving then the bed.'

He opened the little window inside his room to allow in a bit of fresh morning air. He had slept in his ranger clothes so there was no need for him to change. When he was finally ready he grabbed his coat and left at last able to leave and put the whole bad experience behind him. As he walked by the open window he heard a familiar voice in the breeze that filtered through. He brushed it off as him just being anxious to get home.

He left money for the room on the main counter and hurried off to get his horse. What he saw when he opened the door to the outside startled him clear out of his wit. There in front of him stood three familiar faces. Identical silver-gray eyes and a pair of crystal blues stared at him with smiling faces, while recovered from the shock of suddenly his friend and brothers here.

Legolas laughed, "See I told you he would be here."

"W-What are you doing here?" asked Aragorn still a little surprised the tone held a little sharp.

"Nice to know how much he misses us eh, Elladan." laughed Elrohir. It had been a long time since he had surprised his little brother.

"Truly Elrohir, but seems he didn't miss us at all. And after we came all this way to tell him not to bother with this town." said Elladan.

Aragorn blushed slightly in embarrassment. It had been many years since he had last been caught unawares by anyone. Then again these were elves if they wanted they could sneak up on him even while he slept, and he would never know.

"Hey!" yelled the voice of the innkeeper. "You boys either come in or leave. You're blocking the doorway."

The three elves and man instantly moved outside and away from the door. They were still laughing at his expense but theirs was soon joined by the man's hearty laughter. He had missed his friends and was in fact happy to see them so soon. Their presence had chased away any and all remaining frustrations and anger he felt while he was here. Ah what a grad day this would be. What little did he know it may be his last.

"What brings you here? I hadn't expected to see any of you until I was a least halfway home.

"We had heard you were heading here after hearing about the murders." said Elrohir

"When the rangers told us the full story we soon realized you were going because of a silly superstition." said Elladan. Sparks of Mirth danced behind his eyes.

Aragorn could tell the twins were struggling to hold back their laughter. It was then he knew neither they nor anyone else that will hear about this will let the man live it down, it would haunt him for the rest of his days.

"I'm glad to hear you found my predicament so amusing." He turned to the blonde elf next to the twins. His friend Legolas. "So why are you hear?"

Legolas smiled and shook his head, "It's nice to see you to. I joined the twins about halfway through the journey here."

"I see."

They reached the stables where the horses were kept. Laughing had soon broken out among them. "But I did actually find something to do when I arrived. Some of the local children were using the legend as a means to frighten the villagers."

When they were ready to head out towards home, they rode out the back way. Aragorn looked around and saw the supposed cursed bridge not far away.

Legolas saw it to, "All of you keep talking about this legend in this town tell me how does it go?"

Aragorn smiled. It really was a good story.

"It all started many centuries ago when man first made settlement here. They were still fairly small and kept to themselves. One of them was a school master, who had gone insane from a disease he had contracted from the wilds. He had killed many during the night, nearly wiping out all the villagers. One day a few of the men took him past that bridge." Aragorn pointed to the cursed bridge. "They took him deep into the woods. Four walked three came back they had beheaded the deranged school master and left his corpse in the woodland. One day a group of boys went into the woods to see the body." They say those who cross it seldom come back alive.

"To see the body?" said Legolas "Who would want to willingly see a decapitated corpse?"

"Mellon nin, you be amazed by a child's morbid fascination with blood and gore." answered Aragorn, "Well anyway they went in to look for the body. But when they got to where the body was said to be they found that it was not there. They looked all day for it but it was no where to be found. Finally night fell and there was still no sign of the body. They decided to head back. They walked back in the direction hey had come from. But soon they became lost they realized they had been going in circles they began to panic. A screech was heard in the night sky. Terrified the boys ran, dodging tree roots and bushes along the way. It wasn't long before one of them would hear the pounding of horse's hooves against the cold ground. The boy ran calling for his friends, three of whom were already dead. Looking back he saw the attacker, a man in a black cloak ridding a dark horse. The young boy was frightened by what he saw. In one hand a dark machete dripped fresh blood while the other held the head of one of his dead friends. The man in black had one feature that remained burned into the boys mind. He was missing his head.

Terrified the boy ran for his life knowing that if he was caught then his fate would be the same as his friends. He heard the horse coming up behind him. Suddenly he spotted the bridge that would take him back to the village. Putting in a last burst of energy he ran as fast as his legs could carry him. He reached the bridge, the horseman not far behind. He could almost feel the horse's breath on his neck as he ran across the wood. Knowing the ghost was close to him he sensed the knife coming down to take his head. He dived, landing on the grass on the other side of the bridge. And there he lied waiting fro the final blow, to hear the horse run pass him as the ghost headed for the village. But it never came. There was only silence. Looking back he saw the spirit was gone. It had disappeared. The boy scrambled to his feet and hurried to tell the village elders what had happened. A few days later he died under mysterious circumstances. Saying that in the end he saw the ghost once again standing before him, He had come to take him because he had escaped. He had gotten away. As the years went by others began to test the legend, finally discovering the ghost could not cross the bridge, but he could still hunt the ones that escaped him. All who have entered the domain of the Headless Horsemen have died."

A hushed silence fell over everyone as Aragorn finished his tale.

Legolas shivered to rid himself of the creepy feeling the story gave him. "Strider you would make an excellent story teller."

The twins whispered to each other in hushed hurried voices.

Smiling Elladan looked at his youngest sibling. "Estel do you believe in Ghosts?"

Aragorn snorted a laugh "No. There are no such things as ghosts."

"Really are you sure?" said Elrohir a grin ever present on his face. "They say that this one is true. After all every story has some proof to it."

"Alright I'll prove it to you." said the ranger getting off his horse he began to walk towards the moss covered bridge. He paused only for a minute when he felt a cold wind rush past him.

His pause did not go unnoticed by the elves behind him.

"What wrong Estel? Too afraid to cross?" laughed Elladan

"Me afraid?!" Aragorn shook his head. The dark curly hair flew around his face. "I'm not coward."

Aragorn cautiously walked towards the old bridge half expecting something to jump out at him. What if the legend was true what if the ghost of the headless horseman really did exist? Shaking his head of the ridicules thoughts, there was no such things as ghosts. He would prove to the elves behind him there was no ghost. That he wasn't a coward. Smirking slightly he stepped onto the old wood bridge. As he crossed he felt the temperature rapidly drop as the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end. Every nerve in his body stared whispering to him telling him that something was wrong here. That something about this place wasn't right. But he couldn't back down now not when his brothers had dared to brand him a coward for not going. He reached the other side with no problems, but as he crossed the bridge and touched the ground he felt something watching him. Looking quickly he saw nothing. He could have sworn something was standing next to him. As he was about to turn around and head back something moved in the shadows nearby. He went to investigate. Someone's here when they shouldn't be. Great now he had to work again. Being a ranger sometimes had its drawbacks.

The three elves watched as the man walked across the bridge. Elladan had to admit he was sure Aragorn would turn around saying that he was ranger and didn't have to prove himself. But then again even as a child Aragorn had despised the idea of ever being a coward on any level.

Soon the dunedain was across the bridge and on the other side. He walked beyond a few trees and completely disappeared from sight in the dense woodland. Silence followed nothing in the area moved.

"Estel." Called Elrohir after not seeing his younger brother.

Something wasn't right here he knew it nothing should be this silent.

He began to worry some when Aragorn didn't answer.

Legolas tried "Strider."

No answer.

Aragorn heard his name being called. Not finding anything he decided it was time to continue with his plan. He'd show them he was no coward.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!"

The scream startled all three elves to where they literally jumped off their horses and made a dash for the bridge, each eager to get to the ranger's side. Panic and worry gripped the heart of each elf at the thought of what they had done to their dearest friend and brother. Unfortunately the bridge was only wide enough for one to pass at a time. They struggled and fought to be the first ones to cross

The elves stopped struggling at the sound of a familiar laughter. Aragorn stepped out from behind a nearby tree laughing. It didn't take long for the elves to realize what had happened. Aragorn had tricked them.

"Estel!" said Elladan not sure if he should be happy for his brothers safety, laugh with him, or if he should be straight out furious with the human.

Legolas shook his head, "Valor Strider you nearly scared us to Mandos and back."

Aragorn laughed the whole way back to the bridge. "I am sorry. I couldn't resist it was too simple too pass up."

Soon all thoughts of anger and annoyance at the prank vanished and they all laughed good naturally with one another.

They all mounted their horses and began the long ride home. The twins up front, Legolas falling in behind them, and Aragorn bringing up the rear. The wind blew ruffling everyone's hair as it passed in a voice spoke.

Strider

It was whispered and fleeting. Lasting for only moments. Aragorn looked for the one who had called his name.

Strider

The voice came again this time his name was drawn out some as if to prove the point that something whispered his name in the wind. The words spoken in the breeze chilled him. He felt cold and afraid as if whatever it was that was calling him was in some of evil.

"Strider?"

Aragorn whipped his head around and found himself looking into the blue eyes of Legolas. "Are you alright?" asked the blonde elf.

Aragorn smiled, it was shaky at first but steadily grew as it continued. "I thought I had heard something is all."

"You sure? We can leave another day if you are ill." Legolas suggested. He knew Aragorn better then anyone else. He knew from past experience with the man that he would hid his injuries and illness from them until he was home or until he passed out on his horse which ever came first.

"Truly Legolas I am fine. I just thought I heard something is all." Aragorn moved his horse pass the blonde elf and his brothers. "To prove it I race you."

With that said he was off already ahead of the three elves. Taking a quick stunned glace at one another they were off cashing the human.

They rode for a few days and nights with almost no trouble. Running into the occasional band of orcs, and (to there amazement) walked away without a scratch. They were now a few hours away from home. Night had fallen across the land as they all slid off the sides of their ever faithful steeds to rest for the night. In the morning they would be home. The days had past quite quickly for Aragorn. They had laughed, bickered, play fought he couldn't be happier.

That night while they slept Aragorn stood watch. He looked over his companions one by one, remembering different things about each one. As he sat and pondered all that had passed over the years a voice in the wind spoke again.

Strider

He looked around franticly searching for the chilling voice he had heard before.

Strider, you are my pray.

Aragorn felt a cold hand grip his throat. Jumping back in surprise his feet tripped over a thick branch that had fallen on the ground. He felt himself falling backwards towards the fire they had built to keep warm during the night. He could feel the heat as he came close to it.

A tight hand gripped his arm a steadied him back onto his feet. Aragorn looked up at the shocked face of Legolas.

"Are you alright?"

Aragorn looked back at where the woods searching for what had tried to choke him.

"I-I thought…" was all he could manage to say before Legolas stopped him.

"Don't worry." he said. "Are you sure you're alright? We could leave now if you wish." said the blonde elf.

"N-No don't worry. I'm fine. Something just startled me is all."

"You insist." Said Legolas defeated. If his friend wasn't going to tell him now then he would have to wait till later. "Go to sleep my friend. I'll take over your watch."

Aragorn nodded and went to his place by the fire falling into a rest filled sleep.

That night he dreamed. He didn't know what he dreamed, but he knew that it was a nightmare.

Legolas watched as his brother in arms fell into a light sleep this had been twice now his friend had been disturbed by voices only he could hear. That never boded well. He was worried that something had happened to him while he was in the woods. Perhaps there was more to this legend then what everyone believed.

The next day they headed home leaving only a few hours after the sun had risen. Most of the ride home had been in silence only the occasional humming of a familiar tune. Aragorn didn't mind the silence it wasn't uncomfortable and it allowed him time to think, and he didn't want to say anything, but he had the suspicion feeling that he was being followed. Numerous times he had looked back, but found nothing there. Maybe he was sick and just didn't notice it yet.

That night in Rivendell as the house and its occupants slept the guards surrounding the Homely House found no sleep. As always the elven guard patrolled the surrounding forest. From the top of the tallest trees to the face cliffs and ground bellow the elves stood watch over their home. Should any danger come they are always the first to sound the alarm and the first to risk their lives to defend their land.

Tonight Glorfindel was patrolling with his troops. He had watched earlier that day as Elrond's boys and Legolas came home. Normally he would greet them when they passed by but something stopped him. Something about the youngest member of the group distracted him. The air around Aragorn was darkened some when he passed under the elf's perch. In the shadows that surrounded the human he could have sworn they moved with him as if something followed him beneath the darkness. But in a second glance it was gone. That wasn't all that worried him, since dusk four elves came to him claiming to see a cloaked figure had been riding in the Rivendell woods. But no trace of the intruder had been found.

'Not even hoof prints.' Glorfindel mused. Normally he would have passed off such sightings as the elf being fatigued and overly worked. If that were the case he would send the poor elf home with orders to get rest and come back the next night. 'But having four different elves, four separate times, giving the same exact report. (sigh) Something's going on.'

To add to the strangeness of the sightings they had all happened along the same path; the main rode to Rivendell from the outside world. So there Glorfindel sat a little further down the rode from the last sighting high in a tree, whose limbs stretched nearly to the other side of the path, waiting for whoever it was to come down the path so he could finally put this hole thing to rest and he can get back to what he was looking for when he first showed up. Orcs. He was in a hurry to get out of this tree. He didn't care what other people thought sitting in a tree for many hours was not the most comfortable, even for elves.

After many hours of discomfort his patience was finally rewarded.

A shadow beneath him moved and out of that shadow came the sound of horse reigns and gear. The dark horse snorted its breath taking shape in the crisp night air. Its eyes glowed red as if they were on fire. Its coat was sleek and dark enough if could easily blend with its surroundings. The only type of horse he had seen like this one belonged to the Nazgul. The blood in his veins froze at the dreadful thought. If the Nazgul had found a way past the river and various traps placed for them and into Rivendell they were all doomed and Imladris as hey knew it would be no more.

Glorfindel didn't know how long he stared at the creature waiting for the Nazgul screech, but one never came. The temperature surrounding him dropped to almost a freezing point. The horse at last continued his walk out of the shadows rider and all. The rider at first glace was nothing more than a man in black with a black machete in one hand. However, that was not what caught the elf's attention, but rather what the rider lacked.

A head.

Another elf not far from where Glorfindel sat also saw the being. Dropping down from the tree arrow aimed and ready the elf spoke.

"Who is it that enters Rivendell under the cover of darkness? Speak now and proclaim your peace or leave."

The black horse stamped his front foreleg into the ground in defiance. It was the only warning the elf had before tragedy struck.

The headless horseman charged forward.

'Move!' Glorfindel mentally yelled. 'Get out of the way! Move!'

The arrow was released from the elf's bow. He had aimed for the intruder's right shoulder. The arrow was straight and true, but sadly did nothing to prevent the inevitable. The arrow passed straight through the rider not even slowing down. It was as if he wasn't there at all. The elf in a panic began firing arrow after arrow: he aimed for the shoulders, chest, heart, even for the horse, but each one did the same as the first and passed straight through the being.

Glorfindel watched in horror of what he saw. The elf's movements were perfect his aim never wavered, he never missed. The elf watched as the rider quickly closed the gap between himself and the archer. In one swift movement it was over the rider had raised his machete and quickly through the elf's neck, sending the head rolling to the base of the tree Glorfindel was now standing in. The mysterious rider disappeared into the night from which he came. The blonde elf closed his eyes at the sight before him.

After the shock of what he saw wore off he issued his orders to other elves nearby. "Send two messengers to Rivendell. Inform Lord Elrond of what happened here. The rest of you, find that rider, but do not ingage in combat. He's to be considered dangerous and caution should be used at all times. Send word throughout the other posts, no one is to be left anywhere alone."

In the Hall of Fire Elrond sat listening to the boys latest adventure. The twins were getting to the part where they had fond out Aragorn had gone chasing after an Urban Legend when Glorfindel burst through the door, slamming it shut behind him his back pressed tightly against the wood doors as if he was trying to keep someone out. His chest heaved with every breath as he recovered from his mad rush from the far end of Imladris. His eyes were wild and franticly searched the room counting off who and the number of occupants inside. After his mind registered what he saw he let out the rest of his already short breath and collapsed into a nearby chair. Leaning his head back he closed his eyes and tried to slow his racing heart. He was afraid the killer had already reached Imladris that fear was what kept him from collapsing before he reached home.

Questions were instantly directed towards him.

"Glorfindel!"

"What happened?"

"Are you alright?"

"You look terrible."

"Everyone leave him alone give him some space and let him breath a little." said Elrond putting a cool glass of spring water in the Gondolin Elf's hand.

Glorfindel instantly raised the glass and drank in large gulps the cold water doing wonders for his parched throat. He began coughing when some of the water traveled down the wrong side of his throat.

"Elrond pounded on the elf's back helping him remove the water from his lungs. "Easy melon nin." Still thirsty Glorfindel drank deeply from the cup again, "Slowly Glorfindel I don't want you to choke on it."

The elf nodded, his lips still firmly attached to the cup.

Draining the last of the refreshing drink he finally told what they were anxious to hear.

"Something in the woods is killing off all the elves one by one." The sentence came out of the Gondolin elf in a mad rush to get the point across.

Everyone listened as the great elf told them what he had seen. When he was finished everyone was silent for only a second while the information set into their minds. Then talking and shouting over what needed to be done broke out among them all.

"He's after me." said Aragorn finally able to be heard among all the talk.

All talk in the room stopped and five pairs of eyes fell to him.

Legolas spoke first, "What do you mean Strider?"

"Do you remember when we were at the bridge in Arensdale and you, Elladan, and Elrohir dared me to cross and see if the ghost was real?"

"Ghost?" Elrond said his eyes knitted together in concentration.

"Aye, the bridge as well as the other side is supposed to be haunted by a headless man dressed in black ridding atop a black steed."

"They say any who cross that bridge to the other side would bring the curse of the headless horseman upon them." said Elladan

"The only way to escape him was to cross back over the bridge and he would disappear." continued Elrohir.

Aragorn picked up the story again, "But all who made it to the other side died mysterious deaths shortly after they returned. Only living long enough to tell what they had seen."

"And now he has come after you." said Elrond understanding dawned on him. Aragorn nodded.

"He cannot be stopped by arrows and swords. That much I have seen. They pass through him as if he were never there. But he can still attack. He managed to relieve three of my patrol of their heads. He raced up until he was close enough then with a black machete he relieved the burden from their shoulders." Said Glorfindel. His mind bringing back all the gory details from the first murder he witnessed to finding the two messengers on his way home. They were dead. Dieing the same way the archer had, decapitate.

"It's me he's after." Aragorn rose from his seat and began to walk out his father's door.

Elladan grabbed his brothers arm, "Where are you going?" he demanded.

"To stop this rider."

"How? Glorfindel just said nothing can harm him. Neither sword nor arrows, not even Elrond's ring can keep him out." This last part was said quietly. Legolas was frustrated by his friend's willingness to run into the waiting arms of death without a plan.

"Legolas, mellon nin, I will not stand idly by while a man dressed in a black cape threatens the place I call home."

"And how exactly do you plan on stopping him?" asked Elrond calmly. His calm features were but a mask to hide the fear he felt inside.

Aragorn smiled as he remembered the words of the old man in the tavern, "Because I do not believe he is a ghost, only a man. A man dressed in a black cloak riding a black horse. That is all he is to me."

With that Aragron brushed off his brother's now loose hold on his arm. Aragorn walked out of the Last Homely House to bravely face the headless horseman. His family, friends, and all other elves had gathered at the front door. Waiting, watching, to see what would happen to one of the most loved and cared for human in all of Rivendell. They did not have to wait long before a dark figure on a dark horse appeared at the closed gates. Gasps filled the air as the figure walked though the gates as if they were never there.

Legolas stiffened at the sight of the headless man. It wasn't as gory as he had expected, but it was still as terrifying as the stories say. He watched in silence as the horseman stood near the gate.

Elladan couldn't believe what he was seeing a ghost. A real GHOST. Was standing in Rivendell soil he never thought they truly existed, that they were only tales to scare away the unwanted and bring the really brave? Elladan regretted ever letting Aragorn anywhere near the cursed bridge. He hated himself for daring him to cross it. He would never have done it if he only knew the curse was true. If he knew his harmless dare would end with his brother dead. Tears of regret, sadness and anger at him, began to fill the Noldor elf's eyes.

Elrohir thoughts ran along side his brothers. He hadn't thought such rumors of headless hunters or any ghosts were real. But now he did. And now his brother would pay the price for his mistake. For allowing the ranger to cross the bridge, for his share in, what he thought was a harmless dare.

The horse let out a screech that sounded like that of the Nazgul steeds before the ghost charged for his prey. Aragorn watched and waited as the ghost came closer, closer, and closer still. His gaze was hard and cold as was his voices while he chanted.

"You do exist. You do not exist. You do not exist." It started out soft and grew louder with each chant. His voice only growing stronger. "I don not believe in you. You do not exist."

The elves watched in confusion. Was the man blind? How could he not see the apparition before him? He is as real as the day that dawn. What does he mean he doesn't believe? He'll die.

The rider came closer as Aragorn's voice grew stronger. The rider held the machete ready to take the rangers head. It would be a clean cut for his blade never dulled. He didn't care about the others that were there for they were not there, only the man who escaped him, the human who dared to walk across his bridge and disturb his peace. Why must the living disturb the dead? Why can they not simply take tales as warnings? No matter for it meant the once murder would be able to kill once more. To taste the blood as it ran down his blade. To hold the man's head in his hands, to steal the life from another being. That was what he wanted; that was all he craved. Death, vengeance, and bloodshed.

The old mans voice echoed in Aragorn's head as he repeated his chant like it was all he could say. _'If you don't believe it then it doesn't exist.' _the simple sentence rolled around in his mind giving him the hope and power he needed to defeat his newest foe. Soon the headless horseman would be before him. It won't be long now. This was it his fate and life set on the delicate thread that would prove him right or foolish. If he was right then he would live to see tomorrow. If he was wrong…Well he hoped his death would not hurt his loved ones too much.

The Headless rider soon approached. In a final burst of energy and power that he could possess Aragorn shouted.

"YOU ARE NOT REAL!!"

The rider passed through Aragorn and became a cloud of dust and smoke as it disappeared into the night leaving a human barely standing in his wake.

Time seemed to stop as Aragorn feel to his knees. Elladan was the first to move to his younger brother. Aragorn was still chanting though it was mumbled and mush quieter.

"Aragorn?" Elladan asked quietly. It was then Aragorn stopped and moved his head to look at his brother. Elladan gasped at what he saw. Aragorn was pale, too pale. His full of fear and uncertainty, his teeth chattered as if he were suddenly very cold.

In a meek voice the ranger asked, "Elladan is it over? Is he gone now?"

Elladan knelt down to hug his younger brother, "Yes, Estel it's over now. He is gone." Aragorn shivered in his brother's grasp. "Estel are you cold?"

Aragorn nodded not moving out of the hold that promised safety and hope and he didn't want to move either. He felt more afraid at this moment then he ever felt in his entire life, but he knew one think was true as the words of the old man once again repeated in his head. And these words he would hold as words from the wise for the rest of his life.

"Only believe part of what you hear and only half of what you see."

A/N: Well HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYONE.

As an added bonus I wish to submit a challenge to all who read. Write a Halloween Ghost Story involving Aragorn, Elladan, Elrohir, and Legolas.

By The Way I know a lot of you guys are anxious to read my next story "The Cerberus Legend" But while I was writing that one I got the idea to change it and make it all my own. So sorry that one will no longer be done by me. Instead I'm gonna finish it and have it published somewhere. If you really want to read you might want to look in the Waldenbooks places sometime in the next year or so. (What can I say I'm realistic 'bout this stuff)

Any questions, comments, or general outrages please review.

Till next we meet Namarie


End file.
